


Queen of Spades

by Ren



Series: 15 Songs [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hides it well, but sometimes Beckett's job gets to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this song meme](http://renrenren3.livejournal.com/46502.html): [gallifreycalls](http://gallifreycalls.livejournal.com/profile) gave me the song _All The Right Moves_ by One Republic.

It's hard being a homicide detective, but sometimes it's even harder that usual. Today is one of those moments. They've just closed their latest case (a particularly nasty one involving two bodies, a carving knife and a really bad gambling addiction) and Beckett's about to finish typing her report when the phone rings.

Within a minute she's picked up her jacket and is walking towards the elevator.

"Ryan, Esposito," she calls over her shoulder, interrupting the two detectives' conversation about the merits of Chinese versus Indian cuisine. "We've got a case."

They nod grimly and get up from their desks. Ryan checks his phone (Beckett knows he'd been hoping to get off early and meet with his girlfriend) but doesn't say anything.

Castle's head pops out of the break room. "A case?" he repeats. "Another one?"

"You don't have to come along, you can just go home and rest," Beckett says, pressing the elevator's 'down' button.

"Oh, no," Castle says quickly. "Nononono!"  
He rushes to get his jacket and almost gets trapped between the elevator doors in his haste not to get left behind.

Ryan and Esposito give him a meaningful look and shake their heads slowly. Beckett just purses her lips.

If she could choose, right now she'd be at home with a bubble bath instead of on the way to the third murder scene in as many days. She can't understand Castle's enthusiasm for violent crimes. She's given up trying to stop him from following her around, she just wishes she knew why.

Beckett's not stupid, she knows what everyone at the precinct is saying, but she's not quite ready to believe that Castle is some sort of stalker with a crush who follows her around because he's too stupid to ask her out like a normal person.

Then again, Castle is very much not a normal person. Anyone who hangs around crime scenes on a daily basis must be a bit crazy, and that applies to those who do it for a living too.

Beckett rubs the heel of her hand into her eyes. Sometimes, this job gets to her. She gets to see people at their worst, meets the worst of society, visits to the worst places in the city. And somehow it's never enough. There's always cases they have to give up on, victims they aren't even able to ID, murderers who avoid a trial because there's just not enough evidence no matter how hard they look.

Even when they manage to close a case there's always another one waiting. There's just no winning. And it's not as if this came to Beckett as a sudden revelation, but sometimes on a rainy Thursday afternoon she feels like throwing her badge against the wall, or cry a bit, or both.

It lasts for all of three seconds. Then she looks around at Ryan, Esposito and Castle who are sharing some stupid joke. All right, she tells herself.

"All right," she says, stepping out of the elevator. "Preliminary report says the victim is an unknown male..."


End file.
